


Ilsa Faust is bisexual

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Because it's my head canon that she's bisexual, Ethan and Ilsa, F/F, F/M, Oh and this is pure fluff and fun, also smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: Ethan finds out that Ilsa is bisexual. What happens after?





	Ilsa Faust is bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains smut. And way too much fluff. Haha. Don't take it too serious.

”Fuuuck.” Ilsa groaned as the pleasure exploded through her. Ethan crawled up her body, a smug smile on his face. He kissed her on the forehead before he lay on his side next to her, head propped up on his elbow to watch her as she came down from her high.    
  
It took her a minute before her breathing returned to normal. She ran a hand through her slightly damp hair and sighed, eyes still closed.    
  
”Do you have any idea how good you are at that?”   
  
”Mm, you tell me.” He answered.    
  
”You’re so good, babe. Only women have made me feel that way when going down on me.” She halted on the last word, as if realising what she just said, and Ethan groaned at her words.    
  
”Oops.” She said stone-faced as she opened her eyes to look at him.    
  
”You did that on purpose.” He said, his voice darker than before.    
  
”Mm, maybe.” She giggled, turning to her side and stroking his cheek. 

She kissed him on the mouth slowly, nipping gently on his lips, tasting herself, and moaned slightly at the thought of it before she pulled back.

“I do mean it, though. You’re very good. And usually women are better at it than men.” She said matter of factly and she could see his green eyes darken with lust. 

“What’s the matter, love? Does that turn you on? Thinking about me.. with a woman?” She said, smirking, making him groan.

“You’re evil.” He said in return.

She chuckled. “That’s not what you said last night. And this.. is a very good morning wake-up by the way. I wouldn’t mind this as a morning routine.” She smiled playfully.

“You’re killing me, Ilsa.” The last word came out as a hiss as she gently wrapped her fingers around his cock. 

“Mm, not yet. I’m not done with you. Don’t you want me to return the favour?” She said as she with a gracious move flipped him over onto his back and started to kiss down his chest.

A good morning, indeed, they both thought as the sun slowly rose. 

 

\---

 

When Ilsa told Ethan she had been with women he had gotten curious. It didn’t surprise him, really, when she said it but somehow he was intrigued by it, more than he thought he would be. He wanted to know more and Ilsa thought it was fun to play along, to tease him about it.

Later the same evening they were sitting at a restaurant outdoors, enjoying the delicious food and Ilsa’s favorite red wine. It was a lovely evening.

Suddenly Ethan could feel Ilsa’s foot starting to crawl up and down his calf. He swallowed and looked at her, noticing that she was looking in another direction as if nothing was going on. After a few moments of feeling his gaze on her, she looked him in the eyes.

“What?” She said innocently.

“You know exactly what.” He answered as he felt her foot sneak up above his knee, gently rubbing his thigh, making him squirm uncomfortably in his seat before she dropped her foot back to the ground.

“She’s a yes.” Ilsa said, looking to her left, motioning for Ethan to do the same which he did. What he saw was a woman a few tables away, probably in her mid thirties, with nice features and dark brown hair.

“What?” Ethan said puzzled as he looked back at Ilsa.

“Don’t you want to know more about my previous experiences with women? I’m sure you’d like to know what I like.” She raised her eyebrow and watched him gulp. 

“Well.. now that you say it.” He answered. “Sure.” 

“Okay. I like her.” She said, discreetly making another quick look at the woman. “When I first saw her, I saw kindness. There’s something in her features, a resting smile on her lips. And her eyes, they shine with an honesty in them. Like yours.” She added, smiling. 

“I like the way you can really see that she is listening to what the person in front of her is saying. Of course, her posture is a plus too. And she is beautiful. I can’t hear what they’re saying, but from what I’ve seen from a distance.. that’s a yes for me.” She took a sip of her almost finished glass of red wine. 

Ethan took one more glance at the woman she was describing. 

“I mean, I only have eyes for one woman here, but I agree with your evaluation.” Ethan said as he took a last sip of his own wine.

“You have good taste, love.” She said, smirking.

“Of course I do, I am dating you.” He raised his eyebrow at her.

“Dating?” she giggled. “Never heard you use that word before.” 

“Well, it’s true. And as interesting as this was, and I’d love to continue this conversation some other time, I can’t wait to go home.” He said with an intense look which made her insides flutter.

“Is that so?” She said innocently as he looked for the waiter in order to get the bill. “What would make you want to go home this early on such a beautiful night as this?” 

“You. Only you, love.” He answered and she swallowed. 

_ Where was the damn waiter?  _ They both thought.

 

\--

  
  


“What about her?” Ethan said, looking discreetly in the direction to Ilsa’s right. 

“Oh god, no,” Ilsa answered after seeing who Ethan meant, “I mean, that jawline is to kill for, but haven’t you heard her talking all the way over here? She just mentioned Trump and Pence - saying that they’re good for this country.” She took a deep breath.

“First of all, she is stupid. Second, if she likes those two idiots, I have a feeling she does not really want to jump into bed with a woman. At least she wouldn’t want women to be allowed to jump into bed together.” She finished.

“Uh, guys?” Benji’s hesitant voice could be heard in their earpieces. “What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing, Benji. Nothing.” Ilsa answered innocently, giving Ethan a look indicating that he should not continue this conversation when they’re on a goddamn mission. Ethan just gave her a smile, telling her he’s not going to say more now, but that they’re not done with the conversation.  
  


\---

 

“What about h-?”

“Nope.”

 

\---

  
  


“What about her?” Ethan whispered when they were in the debriefing room with Benji, Luther, Brandt and Jane. Jane was currently telling the Secretary the events of the last mission.

“What?” She whispered, puzzled, and followed his gaze that landed on Jane Carter.

“What about her?” He repeated with a small smile on his face.

“Ethan Hunt, we’re in the middle of debriefing.” She gave him a stern look.

He gave her a look that clearly said “So?” 

She took a deep breath and sighed. 

“That’s a yes.”

 

\---

  
  


Ethan and Ilsa were on their couch in the living room, zapping through the channels. 

“Stop.” Ilsa said as a movie channel came on. 

“”Carol”?” Ethan asked when he saw the movie title.

On the screen he recognized Cate Blanchett, who he had seen in a movie that Ilsa had picked a couple of months ago. The other woman, however, he did not recognize. Several minutes went by as they watched in silence before the two women on the screen suddenly started kissing. Followed by a love scene. 

“Was that why you wanted to watch this movie?” Ethan asked, smiling when the scene was finished.

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Ilsa answered. “She is a yes, though. Cate Blanchett. Definitely.” 

Ethan nodded as he got lost in his thoughts. 

“Now, what is on your mind, Ethan Hunt?” she asked after a while when he didn’t say anything.

“Well.. To be honest, I have this image in my head with you on the screen with Cate Blanchett instead of that other woman.”

“Rooney Mara, love. Her name is Rooney Mara.” Ilsa turned her head slightly to the left. “Those are some very vivid images, I can imagine.” She said as she could see his eyes darken when he looked at her. 

She put her hand lightly on his rapidly growing erection.

“Want to do something about it?” 

 

\---

 

“I swear to god, if this is another mission where I have to seduce the rich guy, I am going to kill Brandt.” Ilsa said as she, Ethan, Benji and Luther were walking towards the debriefing room.

“Woah, don’t swear on his life.” Benji said while trying to contain his laughter along with Luther at her outburst, but they did feel bad for her.

“There has been way too many missions like that lately and I feel for you.” Luther said as he opened the door to the debriefing room, earning a thankful smile from Ilsa at his comment. 

Brandt went through the introduction of their mission; Evelyn Tristan, a beautiful blonde woman in her 30’s who was also an arms dealer about to sell bombs to some bad people. The usual.

“The plan is for Benji and Luther to wait in the van outside, get control of the video cameras in the building and provide as back-up in case something happens.” Brandt said.

“I want Ethan and Ilsa inside the building, preferably hanging at the bar. It’s a simple seduce - go up to the room - inject with serum - get the code for the safety box - knock her out - get the bombs kind of mission.” Brandt finished. 

“Finally,” Ilsa laughed, looking at Ethan. “It’s your turn this time.”

Brandt cleared his voice awkwardly at her words.   
”Well.. actually.. Evelyn likes women.” He said in a small voice, waiting for her reaction.

Brandt and Luther were trying their very best to contain their laughter. They did not succeed. Ethan smiled widely and couldn’t hide his own chuckle.   
  
”I can hear you from over here.” Ilsa said with a stern look towards Benji and Luther.   
  
”Wha-?! Why are you yelling at us, when Ethan is laughing and smiling like an idiot.” Benji said, defending himself but could barely keep the humor out of his voice.   
  
”Well.. He’s just happy because he recently mentioned wanting to see me kiss a woman and now he’ll get his dirty wish come true.” Ilsa said stone-faced, making Benji groan and Luther and Brandt laugh out loud.

”Too much information.” Benji mumbled as they waited for everyone to collect themselves from their laughing fit. 

“Aren’t you going to kill Brandt now, Ilsa? It’s another seducing mission.” Benji asked when it had quieted down. 

“I said seduce the rich  _ guy _ . Guy, not girl. And do you know what? This could be interesting.” She finished with a smug smile, looking at Ethan who gulped at her words. 

Interesting indeed.

 

\---

 

Ilsa sat at the bar sipping on her sweet drink, scanning the room. Ethan sat at the other side of the bar, discreetly looking around the room. 

“No eyes on the target yet.” Ethan said in their earpieces. “Or wait, I see the target, on the east side of the dance floor, moving towards the bar.” 

Ilsa had made sure she was seated where there was space so that hopefully Evelyn would order a drink close to her and Ilsa could make contact with the target.

“Ilsa, now’s your turn.” Ethan said in his earpiece as Evelyn, as predicted, walked over to the bar in the direction to where Ilsa was seated. 

“Mm. Copy that.” She mumbled into her drink as she took another sip. 

“One cosmopolitan, please.” Evelyn said as she sat on one of the bar stools, two chairs away from Ilsa. The chairs between them were empty.

“Of course, madam.” The bartender nodded and started to prepare the drink. Evelyn sighed and looked around at the people in the bar. She quickly noticed the slender woman dressed in a short, deep red dress, her wavy light brown hair flowing over her shoulders. 

Evelyn stared at the woman a second longer than normal, and Ilsa turned her head to meet Evelyn’s eyes. Hazel brown eyes met sparkling blue ones and Evelyn was lost in Ilsa’s eyes. Ilsa let out a shy smile as they made eye contact and quickly looked back down into her own drink, smiling slightly. 

“I think you got her, babe.” Ethan said as he watched Evelyn get up from the chair and walk a few steps closer to Ilsa.

“May I sit here?” Evelyn asked Ilsa, who in turn looked up as if she hadn’t noticed Evelyn’s movements towards her.

Ilsa smiled shyly, nodding, and the blonde woman took a seat next to Ilsa.

“What’s your name?” Evelyn asked.

“Anna.” Ilsa answered. 

“Nice to meet you, Anna. I’m Evelyn.” She reached out her hand and Ilsa shook it. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Ilsa said as Evelyn got her drink from the bartender. 

“Oh god, your accent. Are you British?” Evelyn asked with an excited smile.

Ilsa giggled. “Yes. From London.” 

“I love British accents,” she took a large sip from her drink. “I find them so sexy.” She winked at Ilsa who in turn gave another one of her fake shy smiles and took a sip of her own drink. 

“So are you from here?” Ilsa asked. 

“Nope. Why don’t you guess where I’m from?” She smiled playfully at Ilsa. 

“Uhm. Well, I think I detect a Southern accent, but I’m not sure.” 

“”I think I detect”. God, that is just so British and I love it. Also, you’re not just beauty, you’ve got brains too. Or at least good hearing, since I’m from Louisiana.” She said proudly. 

“Louisiana woman, Mississippi man.” Ilsa sang and Evelyn laughed.

“I can’t believe you know that song. No one knows that song.” The blonde woman said as she leaned a bit closer towards Ilsa.

“My dad used to play it when I was a child. He likes country music.” Ilsa smiled. 

Evelyn gently put her hand on top of Ilsa’s. “Would you like to dance with me, Anna?” She leaned in and whispered in Ilsa’s ear. 

“Yes. Yes, I would like that.” She smiled and they moved to the dance floor together, standing close to each other as their bodies moved along to the music.

“Do you like it? The song?” Evelyn said, talking in Ilsa’s ear. 

“Haven’t heard it before, but it’s okay.” Ilsa smiled.

“Just ”okay”? That’s not good enough.” She waved to one of her guards who came over to them. She said something in the guards ear and the man turned around, moving towards the DJ. 

Ilsa watched in interest as the guard talked to the DJ before the song transitioned into Whitney Houston’s - I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me). 

“I sort of own the place.” Evelyn said in explanation in Ilsa’s ear as they danced to the new song. 

“Oh.” Ilsa said, impressed. “It’s a good song choice. Whitney Houston is one of my favorites.” She smiled. 

“And you have good music taste too.” Evelyn said, sounding pleased. She slowly put her arms around Ilsa’s back, pulling her a little closer, bodies touching slightly. “Is this okay?”

Ilsa’s arms found their way around the blonde woman’s back as well and smiled, her hand sneaking lower, almost touching Evelyn’s ass. “More than okay.” Ilsa flirted. 

They stayed like that for a moment before Evelyn made Ilsa do a half spin, landing with her back against the blonde woman. Evelyn’s arms wrapped around Ilsa’s middle, hands stroking her stomach teasingly as she placed soft kisses to Ilsa’s neck. Ilsa sighed, giving in to the touch. 

“I want you, Anna. Now. You look so sexy in that dress and I just wanna get you out of it.” Evelyn said in Ilsa’s ear, and Ilsa faked a low moan.  

“Fuck.” Ilsa could hear Ethan muttering in her ear and her lips twitched at his comment.

Ilsa turned her head to meet Evelyn’s lips in a slow, sensual kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments before their lips parted. “I have a room upstairs. Would you like to join me?” Evelyn asked suggestively. 

“Lead the way.” Ilsa smiled and together the two women, hands linked, walked upstairs. 

 

\---

 

The mission went well. Once inside the room, Ilsa had injected Evelyn with the the truth serum and extracted the code from her. After that Ilsa put the bombs in the bag she had kept in her purse, escaped through the ventilation shafts and got out through the back door where Ethan was waiting for her. 

“Okay, that.. That went well.” Benji said as Ethan and Ilsa jumped inside the van and they drove away. 

“Yeah.” Ethan said, his voice a bit deeper than usual. 

“Good job, Ilsa. You sure know how to seduce a woman.” Luther said, trying to suppress his smile when seeing how stiff Ethan looked. 

“Well, it’s not like it’s the first time.” Ilsa said matter of factly, wiping her lipstick off with a wet napkin. Ethan groaned at the sight as he realised that the color of the lipstick was slightly redder than the one Ilsa had put on before going to the party. 

“Really? Is if often you have to seduce women on missions?” Benji said, interested.

“I didn’t say I did it at work, did I?” Ilsa, raised her eyebrow slightly, enjoying the shocked faces of Luther and Benji. “What, was it something I said?” She smiled smugly. 

“No. It’s.. I just didn’t know. No.” Benji stuttered.

“She is an evil woman, I’m telling you.” Ethan groaned and Benji and Luther laughed.

 

\---

 

They had just gotten back home from the mission and both Ethan and Ilsa were exhausted. After eating take-away food, Ethan was reclined against the armrest on the couch with Ilsa’s back against his chest. On the TV was a documentary about the sea life in Australia. 

”As hot as it was seeing you kiss a woman..” Ethan began as the commercial break came on. ”I prefer to not see anyone else kiss you, either man or woman.” He said and she gave a small laugh. 

”Were you jealous, love?” She turned her head to look at him. 

”Yes. Yes I was.” He said simply and she turned around completely, sitting up and facing him. 

”I hope you know I didn’t enjoy it just because she was a woman. I was only teasing you about that.” She raised her eyebrow slightly. 

”Oh I know. But I think I’m done with the teasing now.” He smiled. 

”Me too.” She answered. ”And you do know you don’t have to worry about anything, right? Because I’m yours, Ethan.” She said with a gentle smile and the words made his heart skip a beat. ”And you’re mine.” She touched his face gently with one hand and Ethan was overwhelmed by her words and the intensity of her gaze. 

”Yes. I’m yours.” He said as he finally managed to find his voice. He put his hands on the both sides of her face and kissed her slowly, savouring the moment. 

As the documentary came back on, the two agents had long forgotten about the TV that was still on. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aah, hope you like it. And I'm sorry for this way too fluffy story.. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta reader ilsafausts (phoenix_cry) who helps me with grammar and ideas. You're the best.


End file.
